


Prodigal

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by drabblewriter on LJ: Bishop/Aidan, Bishop welcomes Aiden back properly





	Prodigal

Bishop had been waiting for this, but he tried to show restraint. He knew Aidan didn't want to be there, knew the poor boy was miserable about it, but there were other people to consider. While Aidan had been building a little human existence - like pitching a pup tent in the back yard, so Bishop could indulge it for a while - what he'd really been doing was creating a list of hostages. Now Bishop could take whatever he wanted from Aidan, just so long as he didn't touch anyone else.

And so Rebecca was a free agent, sent out into the world to learn that she was better off in captivity. The truth was, Bishop always created just a little wound in every one of his descendants. He made sure he had a way to lean on them to make them see reason. It was for their own safety. He knew how powerfully Aidan sometimes loathed himself.

But his doorway was darkened pleasantly by his lost boy, Aidan's slouching walk inside punctuated with a sloppy fall of his backpack off his shoulder. It was immature, certainly, but no more immature than Bishop's mailed threats. The female finger hadn't been Rebecca's, but it could have been. The pelt wasn't from his werewolf roommate, but Josh was easy enough to find. As for the ghost . . . she was probably anchored to the house, and houses burned down.

Bishop opened his arms and Aidan came to him, standing resentfully in the embrace without returning it. His short, dark hair was disheveled, and he was gaunt. It might have been worry or starvation, but all that was over now. Aidan needed someone to control him, because the things he did were not going to stop. Blaming someone else was a magical solution to the pain.

So Bishop would direct him at his worst. Bishop would guide him like training dog to fight. He would gladly take all Aidan's burdens and carry them so that his beautiful son could stand tall and be proud of himself.

Bishop was very proud of him. He said so with a low sigh, breathing in the familiarity of holding his favourite. It was wrong to put so much treasured emotion in such unsteady hands, but he loved Aidan better than a son. Aidan was his most impressive achievement. Aidan at his best was sublime, the example every vampire should live by.

There was no fight when Bishop sank his fangs slowly into Aidan's neck. The gentle bite slid firmly and hit vessels. A jerk of shoulders told Bishop he'd finally broken through the show of endurance. It was a kind of perfection that resisted memory or sentiment. The moment was forever, except when it was over.

So Bishop kept drinking, lowering Aidan to the floor and sucking out all the spoiled blood in his body. It was vile, the way his poor boy had been keeping himself. Bishop could never let it happen again.

He drained Aidan and let him lie still. He watched as the slow blinks became head lolled painfully limp - death or something close. He held Aidan's hand and let cold take more and more of his beloved boy.

Bishop slid the needle into Aidan's arm with professional accuracy. The 'donated' blood started filling his collapsed veins quickly, and the sprawl became more of a nap, then a drowse. Before Aidan could wake completely, Bishop started undressing him.

This was how it was meant to be, and he knew it so strongly all Aidan's objections seemed like nothing.


End file.
